Harry Potter and The Ring
by Victor Von Doom
Summary: Hermione finds herself in possesion of the most powerful ring the world has ever seen, will it consume her like it did with Gollum or will the help of the most unexpected person help her?
1. Prologue The Ring is found

"One Ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and into the darkness bind them..."  
  
So said the legend about a powerful ring that existed during ancient times, times when earth was different, and fantastic creatures walked on the surface of our planet... though some said that the ring was destroyed... leyend may prove wrong... as one day... in our present time the ring awoke...  
  
-Hi Harry!!! - A brown haired girl said  
  
-Good morning Hermione -The boy replied.  
  
-Hey Hermione -A red haired boy said  
  
-Hi Ron, you guys going to get breakfast?  
  
-That's where we're heading now, come on.  
  
The trio walked out of Griffindor's common room and headed towards the main hall where breakfast was already served. Everything seemed like another normal day at Hogwarts, but fate had other plans as the morning owls came in, one of them dropped a box in the hands of Neville Longbottom, when he opened it he found a beautiful pen, unoticed by him, there was something else in the box, it was a golden ring that fell under the table and rolled until it reached the foot of Hermione.  
  
-What's this... uh Neville?  
  
-Yes Hermione?  
  
-Did your grandma send you a ring along with that pen?  
  
The boy took the parchment that came with the pen.  
  
-No, why?  
  
-It's nothing... I wonder...  
  
She saw around the table, there were no girls near her as everyone was already leaving for their morning classes, Hermione decided to put the ring in her pocket and forgot about it as she went to class along with Harry and Ron. Unknown to her, a volcano that for centuries was silent below the sea, knew life as inside the owner of the ring awoke... ready to get his treasure back... and with it... the world...  
  
This is the beggining of the most extraordinary tale in our modern world...  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part 1 The Nazgul arrive to Howgartz

Well first of all I have to thank all those who reviewed the prologue of this story, I'm making my best effort to give you a good work, so, let us continue.  
  
Part 1  
  
Two weeks have passed since the day when Hermione found a strange ring, nothing unusual happened except that Hermione's attitude started to change, instead of doing homework and studying like she used to, she liked to go outside using Harry's invisibility cloak saying that she was going to help Hagrid with a project, but in reality her destiny was the lake where she sat and glared for hours at the ring.  
  
-Precious. my one and only treasure. you're mine. my treasure.  
  
The following morning when they went to their Care of Magical Creature's class Harry asked Hagrid about the project he was doing with Hermione.  
  
-Project? I haven't seen Hermione all week.  
  
-What? Are you serious? Hermione said that she was helping you with a project and she's been leaving every night saying that she was going to help you.  
  
That night Hermione went to Harry to ask for the cloak, Harry noticed that Hermione's eyes were red and had purple outlines.  
  
-Hermione are you OK?  
  
-I'm. I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?  
  
-Well. you got a B today in aritmancy, something is wrong Hermione, Hagrid told us that he hasn't seen you all week.  
  
-Yes Hermione, we're your friends, let us help you -Ron added.  
  
-Look I'm fine, if you don't want to lend me your cloak fine, I'll do without.  
  
-Look Hermione  
  
But as Harry laid his hand in her shoulder, the reaction of the girl was absolutely unexpected.  
  
-NO!!! LET GO OF ME!!! IT'S MINE!!  
  
She pushed Harry with such strength that he crashed against the sofa and his glasses fell to the floor.  
  
-MATE!!! -Ron ran to aid his friend  
  
-Harry. you OK? -Asked a frightened Hermione  
  
-I'm fine.  
  
-I. I'm sorry.  
  
Scared Hermione ran back to the girls dormitories, in the common room Harry relives in his mind the scene one more time.  
  
-Mate you ok? -Ron asked.  
  
-You heard her?  
  
-What?  
  
-When she pushed me. she said "Let go of me. It's mine" as if I was going to take something away from her.  
  
-She's being acting strange since last week, and that's a lot to say.- Ron replied -Ron, something is bothering Hermione, we have to find out what it is and help her. -Said Harry  
  
-How? You had seen her reactions to anything.  
  
-That's the other part. she's stronger. the way she pushed me. she had the strength of my cousin Dudley.  
  
In the girls dormitory Hermione is in her bed, she's sweaty and her dreams are disturbing, she sees a huge fiery eye that looks at her.  
  
-no. it's mine. you can't have it. it's. it's my treasure.  
  
Ginny woke up and walked towards her.  
  
-Hermione? Hermione is everything all right?  
  
She opened the curtains of the bed and saw her friend sweating and still dreaming  
  
-Hermione? Wake up  
  
-LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny fell to the ground.  
  
-Hermione?  
  
She got up and saw her friend crying.  
  
-I can't take this anymore.  
  
-Hermione what's wrong?  
  
-I want to be alone please.  
  
-But.  
  
-LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Okay.  
  
Ginny closed the curtains and went down to the common room in search for Harry and Ron, but to her dismay she only found Seamus who was finishing a parchment for his transfiguration class.  
  
-Excuse me. Seamus?  
  
-Yes?  
  
-Could you. could you go and call Harry? I need to talk to him.  
  
-I don't know. he's probably asleep by now.  
  
-Please. I need to talk to him.  
  
-Ok ok. I'll do it.  
  
Seamus got upstairs and in the mean time Hermione, who previously got Harry's invisibility cloak walked out of the Griffindor tower and head towards the lake, once there she saw her reflection on the water.  
  
-We're not going to let him have it back. no.. we won't. right Hermione? No. and nobody else will have it. STOP IT!!! WHAT AM I DOING!!! IT'S MY REFLECTION!!! IT'S NOT SOMEONE ELSE!!! Shhh. he'll hear you. let Hermie take care of things. she'll help you. SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! I'M NOT DOING THIS!!! I'M NOT TALKING TO MY REFLECTION!!! Oh you deny Hermie? You can't do that. Hermie helps you. Thanks to Hermie the precious is still ours. NOO!!! YOU DON'T EXIST!!! HERMIE IS A LIE!!! A LIE!!! SHE DOESN'T EXIST!!! Oh but I do. I do exist. Hermie is with you all the time. Hermie takes care of the precious. of the treasure.  
  
-Hermione? -A voice said behind her.  
  
-H. Hagrid?  
  
The man saw the girl's face, her hair was wet with sweat and her face was covered in sweat and tears.  
  
-What's wrong?  
  
-Nothing. I. I'm. going back. to. to.  
  
But before she could say anything else she fell limp to the ground. Carefully Hagrid picked her up and took her to his cabin. In the forest a centaur hears footsteps; a hooded figure was walking in a straight line towards him.  
  
-Who are you? Aren't you aware that no human is allowed in this forest? Tell me your name stranger, and I may consider sparing your life.  
  
For any answer the hooded figure pulled out a sword and before he could use his bow and arrow the centaur's head rolled on the ground. Moments later the figure stood in the limit of the forest and glared to the entrance door of the school.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Part 2 Secret Revealed, Hermione dead?

Hi  
  
This is part 2, this story is developing really well I think and with your support it will continue to, so, enjoy.  
  
Part 2  
  
Hermione's body lay unconscious in Hagrid's massive bed while the semi- giant placed cold cloths on her forehead.  
  
-Come on Hermione, wake up.  
  
At that moment he heard a knock in the back of his cabin, curious he walked out with his crossbow loaded, he saw Firenze.  
  
-Firenze.  
  
-Death has come to the dark forest. one of our own was beheaded. just moments ago.  
  
-WHAT?  
  
-Be careful. the stars show. only darkness.  
  
Hagrid glared in silence as Firenze walked back into the forest, then he walked back into the cabin, to his surprise Hermione was already gone, the next morning Harry and Ron were surprised that after the second class Hermione was nowhere to be found, it was until Ginny found her sleeping in the garden behind the school that they knew her whereabouts.  
  
-Hermione? -Ginny said shaking her a little  
  
-Ginny?  
  
-Are you OK?  
  
-Where am I?  
  
-You're on the back garden; let me take you to madam Ponfrey's  
  
-What. what time is it?  
  
-It's past lunch time.  
  
-WHAT?  
  
-Calm down, you better  
  
But before Ginny could say another word Hermione got up and ran back into the Griffindor Tower. In the girls room Hermione changes into a clean robe and ran down to the potions class. Meanwhile Draco Malfoy meets his father in Slytherin's common room.  
  
-You want me to go around asking people if they got a weird ring in their morning mail?  
  
-FOOL!! That ring is the most powerful magical object ever created, in the wrong hands it may pose a threat to anyone.  
  
-Wait. I remember seeing that mudblood Granger pick something up a couple of weeks ago right after the morning mail came.  
  
Lucius turned around with a mix of anger and shock.  
  
-The mudblood in possession of the ring? You better find out if she has it. it can not be in her hands.  
  
-Yes father.  
  
-If what I fear is correct we don't have much time.  
  
-Why?  
  
-Because it's owner has already sent for it.  
  
-Sauron?  
  
-SHUT UP!!! Dare not to mention his name.. the Nazgul are probably on their way. if they find her before you do, we'll lose the ring.  
  
-I'll go find Granger  
  
Draco walked out of Slytherin's common room and headed towards Griffindor Tower, he saw Hermione coming out.  
  
-Granger  
  
-What do you want?  
  
-I have to ask you something  
  
-I don't have time for you; I have to go to class  
  
Draco grabbed her arm and ducked just in time to avoid her punch, he then took her by the blouse and slammed her against the wall.  
  
-What's your problem mudblood?  
  
-Let. go. of. me.  
  
-I will when you answer me a question.  
  
-For the last time. let. me. go.  
  
-Answer me and I'll release you, did you found a ring two weeks ago during breakfast?  
  
-IT'S MINE!!!!!!!! ITS MY TREASURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco couldn't believe the strength of the girl when she literally lifted him from the floor and slammed him against the opposite wall, he also saw in amazement the eyes of the girl as they turned greenish and her voice got a high pitched tone  
  
-You'll not take the treasure from us.  
  
She took out her wand and pointed it to Draco  
  
-AVADA..  
  
-HERMIONE STOP!!! -Yelled Harry  
  
The girl glared at him for a moment and slowly lowered her arm  
  
-Hermione calm down you have to  
  
-Harry look. behind her. -Said a terrified Ron  
  
Walking behind Hermione a huge hooded figure drew a sword  
  
-EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione screamed and fell to the floor as the sword flew from the hands of her attacker, Ron pulled her up.  
  
-Since when Dementors use swords!? -Asked Ron  
  
-That's not a Dementor you moron -Replied Draco as he hid behind them -Malfoy what are you talking about? -Replied Harry  
  
-Granger has a ring and they have come to claim it  
  
-THEY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN "THEY"? -Yelled Ron  
  
-Look, he's going to get that sword back, let's go and I'll explain everything -Answered Malfoy  
  
-And why should we trust you? -Asked Harry while the Nazgul recovered his sword  
  
-Look, I know what I'm talking about, let's go!!! NOW!!!  
  
Doubting, Harry and Ron who was pulling Hermione followed Malfoy until they got into a secret passage that Harry, Ron nor Hermione knew about.  
  
-What is this place Malfoy? -Harry asked.  
  
-Just a place of my own.  
  
-Can you tell us what that thing was? -Ron asked  
  
-It's a Nazgul  
  
-A what?  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock and answered in a voice filled with fear  
  
-They are the kings who sold their souls to the dark lord Sauron. their only goal is the get the ring back to him  
  
-What ring? -Asked Harry  
  
Hermione got up turned around crying  
  
-It's my fault. all my fault.  
  
-What? What are you talking about? -Asked Harry  
  
-I. I. found. the ring. and.  
  
Her voice changed again to that strange high pitched tone  
  
-THE TREASURE IS OURS!!! WE WON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!!! SHUT UP!!! HERMIE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Harry and Ron glared in awe, Draco on the other hand wasn't too surprised.  
  
-The ring is consuming her. she already developed another personality. she's not the first I can tell you that.  
  
Harry got close turned Hermione around, the girl hugged him with all her might crying and Harry could feel that she was loosing it.  
  
-I'm sorry..  
  
-It's not your fault.  
  
The girl released him.  
  
-I have to go.  
  
Ron held her hand  
  
-What? That thing is out there.  
  
-Look, they want this nightmare right? Well I'm giving it to them; Look Harry, I can't keep going with this anymore, if they want it, they'll get it.  
  
-NO!! -Yelled Draco, Hermione glared at him  
  
-Since when do you care a bit about what happens to me? If they kill me you'll have one less mudblood to worry about.  
  
-Give me the ring. -Malfoy demanded  
  
-Excuse me?  
  
-You heard me Granger, give me the ring, now.  
  
-Why should I give something as powerful as this to you? Do you think I'm stupid? I know the power this ring has, I rather give it to them than you.  
  
Draco got his wand out.  
  
-ACCIO RING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But to his amazement the ring blasted him back through the wall knocking him out, Hermione ran out.  
  
-HERMIONE WAIT!!! -Yelled Harry as he went after her  
  
As she ran, Hermione could feel the power of the Nazgul getting close to her, and, as she turned in one of the corridors, she found herself face to face with one of the hooded figures, she stepped back just to feel an ice cold blade tearing into her skin and her insides, she didn't even yelled, the tears on her face where the only signs of pain she showed, when Harry arrived he only saw the blade leaving the body of his friend and her body falling limp to the ground.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Part 3 Weird alliances and inner battles

Hi everyone, once again thanks for all those who were kind enough to review my work and thanks also for those who read and didn't had the chance to review, so let's continue as the drama unfolds  
  
-INCENDIO!!!!!!!! -A voice yelled in the hall as the Nazgul burst in flames  
  
Harry ran towards the unmoving figure of Hermione, as he took her in his arms he could feel the coldness of her body, her lips where purple and her face was pale blue.  
  
-Hermione please wake up. please.  
  
In his mind he saw every moment he shared with her, since time he repaired his glasses on the train, her aid in the tests that where leading to the Philosopher's stone chamber, her hand always up when a question was asked, the way she fought for the elve's rights, the way she used to reprimand he and Ron when they weren't doing things right, he just wanted to see her face bright again, if he could. but his thoughts were cut off by the voice of Professor Severus Snape who kneeled beside them and held Hermione's wrist in his hand.  
  
-She's still alive Potter we must take her at once to the medical ward. POTTER!!! RELEASE HER BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!!  
  
Slowly Harry released the body of her friend, behind him Ron just glared silently with a scared look in his face, to their astonishment Professor Snape disappeared along with Hermione.  
  
-She's going to be all right won't she Harry? -Asked Ron  
  
-She has to.  
  
-She's still in danger -Said Draco  
  
-What? What are you talking about Malfoy? -Replied Harry  
  
-Do you have eyes in that idiot's face of yours Potter? Couldn't you see that she didn't had the ring with her?  
  
-She had it when she ran out -Replied Ron  
  
-Who asked you? And yes. She had it then. The Nazgul didn't took it, of that I'm certain, and I never heard or saw it fell.  
  
-What's your point Malfoy? -Said Harry very exasperated  
  
-The point is that. well. since Granger is. has. knowledge of all the spells in the book. I presume she did something with the ring.  
  
-Something like what? -Asked Ron  
  
-Maybe sent it someplace. we have to find it before the Nazgul do.  
  
-Excuse me. "WE"? - Harry said  
  
-Look, I don't like either of you and least of all Granger but this is too dangerous, so for this one time only I'm going to help you.  
  
-And why should we trust you? Hermione is badly hurt and who knows if she'll live and most of it it's your fault -Replied Ron  
  
-Look, the more time we lose the danger around Granger increases, now let's get to work, you know her better than me, where would she hide something?  
  
Harry and Ron glared at each other.  
  
-Look, it's obvious that I'll do all the thinking, I'll ask your sister to search in her stuff to she if she can find it. -Draco said.  
  
-YOU LEAVE GINNY OUT OF THIS!!! -Yelled Ron  
  
-You're more stupid than Crab and Goyle, WE ALL ARE IN THIS NOW!!!  
  
-That's enough, Ron you go and ask Ginny, Malfoy you will come with me and you will tell me what you know.  
  
-You sure? -Replied Ron  
  
-Yes, now go.  
  
-Okay. -Ron ran towards Griffindor Tower  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Draco went to the medical ward to check on Hermione and maybe find something else out.  
  
-Mrs Pomfrey may we see Hermione? -Harry asked  
  
The witch glared at him and cleared the tears on her eyes.  
  
-Yes.  
  
Harry walked in and saw Hermione laying motionless on a bed, her eyes were closed and her breath was fast and irregular, the wound on her stomach was dark purple.  
  
-Hermione I know you can hear me. I know you'll be okay. please. wake up.  
  
Harry who has holding her hand felt her fingers move.  
  
-Hermione?  
  
Her voice was a whisper  
  
-the. the. ring. is. is. AGGGG  
  
Her eyes opened completely white and her breathing got faster and more irregular  
  
-HERMIONE!!! -Yelled Harry as Mrs Pomfrey ran to aid her  
  
-Get out Harry I'll deal with this  
  
-But.  
  
-OUT!!  
  
Harry walked out slowly, glaring at the witch battling frantically to keep his friend alive. Unbeknown to him, Hermione was in the middle of a battle in her insides, she was in a dark forest, all around her, dark hooded figures tried grab her.  
  
-LET GO OF ME!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! -She yelled as she ran with all her might  
  
Time and time again she was able to fight them off from her as they tried to put a black crown on her, but every minute that passed she grew tired.  
  
-I can't do this forever. mom dad. I. need help.  
  
But at that time she was surrounded, as her hands were held one of the figures got closer, the girl was struggling and crying  
  
-NO!!! HARRY!!! LET ME GO!!!  
  
Suddenly a bright light engulfed everything, Hermione felt her body float like a feather, she felt a peaceful sensation surround her, in the medical ward a man in a white rob gasped for air as he held is staff  
  
-She's safe for now. but it won't be for long.  
  
-Gandalf, you think she'll make it? -Professor Dumbledore asked  
  
-If you mean the girl she's stronger than I ever thought for someone her age, if you talk about the one who can save her let us hope so, any idea of the whereabouts of the ring?  
  
-Nothing so far, but I trust it's already been searched for. -He answered.  
  
Harry walked out of the place he was hiding while Malfoy decided to stay there.  
  
-Mr. Gandalf. please. you have to help Hermione  
  
The man glared at him.  
  
-So you're Harry Potter. my brother here has spoken highly of you, and yes, I have helped you friend but I don't have what's necessary to save her from the darkness that stalks her.  
  
-Then who does?  
  
-An old friend of mine. she'll be here soon enough -The wizard replied  
  
And to Harry and Draco's amazement and figure walked towards them.  
  
-Gandalf, Professor Dumbledore, she's here.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Part 4 The Journey begins

Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed because that's the force that keeps us working, so without further adieu, let's go ahead with this story.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, before him was a guy with long blonde hair and pointy ears, he was, no doubt about it, an elf.  
  
-Who are you? -Harry asked  
  
-My name is Legolas; I come from the ancient city of Rivendel.  
  
Harry was about to ask about Rivendel when he got the most beautiful sight he had, walking upstairs was a beautiful woman, her hair was blonde and she was wearing a white dress, she seemed to be glowing and the aura around her was very strong, Dumbledore and Gandalf bowed while Legolas got on one knee.  
  
-Galadriel - Said Dumbledore  
  
-Hi, you must be Harry Potter -She said glaring at the boy.  
  
-Yes. can you help Hermione?  
  
The elfish woman nodded and entered the infirmary, Harry tried to follow her but Gandalf held him by the shoulder.  
  
-No. She must be alone with her. The forces she's about to fight are too strong.  
  
-But she'll be okay right?  
  
Gandalf smiled.  
  
-Don't worry.  
  
In the infirmary Galadriel sat beside Hermione's bed and glared at the girl, then she started to glow and Hermione cried in pain as the light covered her completely and forced her to float above the bed, for several moments the light engulfed both of them, then, as the light faded the limp body of Hermione fell back in the bed, Galadriel gasped for air as the girl opened her eyes.  
  
-You. saved me.  
  
The woman caressed her hair.  
  
-Hermione. you're the ringbearer. and a mission awaits you.  
  
-A mission?  
  
-Yes. you are to bring the ring to a mountain, where the old mount doom was, and seal the ring.  
  
-But.  
  
-You won't be alone. you may choose two friends to come with you.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
-You think I'll make it?  
  
Galadriel kissed her softly on the cheek  
  
-You're a strong girl. I'm sure you will.  
  
-I'll go with her. -Said a voice from the door  
  
-HARRY!!! -replied Hermione  
  
The boy ran to the side of the bed and held his friend's hand.  
  
-I'll go with Hermione to wherever she has to go.  
  
Galadriel smiled.  
  
-Good.  
  
-Then I'll go. I have to make sure you two don't get lost -said another voice from the door.  
  
-Malfoy we don't need your help. -Replied Hermione  
  
-Don't rush to conclusions; help offered freely is the best help you can get -Said Galadriel.  
  
-Yeah, besides we're going with you to keep him under control -said a couple of voices.  
  
-Fred? George? -Asked Harry  
  
-And me. -Added Ron  
  
Hermione was crying silently.  
  
-'Mione what's wrong? -Harry asked  
  
-Just that. I'm so stupid.  
  
-What?  
  
-I thought I was all alone. and. and look.  
  
-You better rest. a long journey awaits. -Said Galadriel  
  
To everyone surprise as Galadriel's hand caressed Hermione's forehead the girl started to fell asleep, Harry made sure she was comfortable and then left with the rest of the group, in the hallway Professor Dumbledore and Legolas awaited them.  
  
-You must go pack Harry, you and your friends have a long journey, I have big faith in you.  
  
-Thank you professor, we'll give our best effort.  
  
-I know you will.  
  
Harry went to bed after packing what he thought he would need in the coming journey: his wand, some food that Dobby gave them when he learned of their journey, some clothes and his spell book. The following morning Harry went to the medical wing to find Hermione but to his surprise her bed was now empty, he ran back to Griffindor tower and found the Weasleys walking down.  
  
-Did you saw Hermione? -Asked Harry.  
  
-No, and Ginny said she heard a noise early in Hermione's bed but didn't cared to see who it was. -Answered Ron  
  
-Ah I see you're awake. -Said Gandalf entering the common room.  
  
-Sir, we can't find Hermione. -Harry said  
  
-Not here, you won't. -Said Gandalf  
  
-What? You know where she is? - Replied Harry  
  
-She left an hour ago. Last time I saw her she was walking into the dark forest.  
  
-AND YOU ALLOWED HER TO GO IN THERE ALONE? -Yelled Ron  
  
-I never said she was alone. -replied the wizard.  
  
-You mean Malfoy is with her? -Asked Harry.  
  
-No, I'm afraid your friend is waiting for us outside, I suggest we go after her, if we hurry we'll catch up with her before she reaches the end of the forest.  
  
The boys didn't needed anything else, they followed Gandalf out of Griffindor tower where Draco was waiting for them and the group walked into the forest to follow Hermione, who at that same time was walking through the forest with Legolas.  
  
-You walk fast to be just a human. -The elf said.  
  
-I wish I didn't had to do this though.  
  
-Why didn't you waited for your friends?  
  
-Because it's not their fault that I'm in this mess, I got into it alone and I'll get out of it alone.  
  
-I see. But you didn't care to take me with you.  
  
-You were standing outside like a guard, how was I supposed to sneak on you?  
  
-Well to be honest with you, Gandalf knew you were going to do this so he asked me to stay on guard and come with you.  
  
-For what?  
  
-Protection may be a reason  
  
-AH!!  
  
Legolas held her arm just a second before she fell into a hole.  
  
-Thank you.  
  
-Just be more careful ok?  
  
-Okay okay.  
  
And so, the journey began with Harry, the Weasleys and Gandalf trying to catch up, what dangers will the face? We will know soon. 


	6. Part 5 Dark encounters

Hi everyone, well after a pause for Christmas here we go again.  
  
Hermione and Legolas walked until noon, she could see that they were near the limit of the forest.  
  
-We should rest -said Legolas  
  
-okay. but just for a while.  
  
Legolas saw the girl search frantically for something in her backpack while he was eating, in the end she took a book out and started reading, Legolas smiled when he heard her stomach grumble.  
  
-You forgot to bring your food didn't you?  
  
-Of course not, I. I'm. saving for later.  
  
-Here, it's elfish bread, it's perfect for traveling, I have enough for the both of us.  
  
Hermione blushed as she took what she was offered.  
  
-So. you're a kind of Elf I never heard of.  
  
-Not many people know about us.  
  
At that moment Legolas stood up and prepared his bow and loaded an arrow.  
  
-What? What's wrong? -asked Hermione  
  
-shh. somebody is coming. come on!!!!  
  
Legolas held Hermione's hand and both ran through what was left of the forest in an effort to escape from the menace Legolas was feeling, he stopped and hid along with Hermione in a nearby cave.  
  
-We'll stay here.  
  
-I don't feel good.  
  
-Just rest, you'll be fine.  
  
Painfully Hermione stood up.  
  
-Let's walk somemore please. they're. they're near... the close they get. the more it hurts. and. the more I feel the need to put the ring on.  
  
Nodding Legolas got up and walked out of the cave with her, girl and elf walked for about half an hour and Hermione started to feel better but suddenly a scream was heard all Hermione could think up was to run forward, it was like she was under the imperium curse, her mind was concentrated in run and only that, Legolas tried to keep up with her but it seemed like the girl was incredibly fast even for him.  
  
-HERMIONE WAIT!!! -he screamed  
  
-I can't. I have to get to him... give it.  
  
Legolas stopped in his track when he saw a huge shadow passing over him.  
  
-Oh no. HERMIONE!!!  
  
But the girl didn't heard him, she ran until she got to a cliff, there she stood for several minutes glaring at the sky. Meanwhile Gandalf and the others were in the middle of the dark forest when the wizard stopped cold in his tracks.  
  
-What is it Mr. Gandalf? -Harry asked  
  
-Something is wrong. -The wizard answered coldly  
  
-With Hermione? -Ron asked  
  
-We must hurry, come on!! -Commanded the wizard  
  
The group ran after the wizard, Harry felt as if the threes in the forest where opening to them and for some odd reason they never got one in front of them, in the distance they also heard a strange scream, Harry noticed that Gandalf was a worried about something and increased his pace, behind them Fred and George were literally dragging Malfoy  
  
-LET GO OF ME!!!  
  
-Hurry up then mate!! -Replied George  
  
-Yeah, you have to keep pace with the group -Added Fred  
  
Far from them Hermione was standing up in the edge of the cliff, suddenly a horrendous figure appeared before her, it was a huge bird-like creature with bat-like wings and featherless body, the girl saw the figure riding it, it looked like a Dementor but it was wearing a crown, like commanded Hermione took out the ring.  
  
-You can have her flesh. the ring is all I want. -said the raider in an eerie voice.  
  
The horrendous creature roared ready to devour its prey.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Part 6 A friend's sacrifice

Hi everyone!!! Well, after a little hiatus here we are to go on with this story.  
  
Hermione saw the Dementor-like creature dismount his beast and walk towards her.  
  
-Give it to me.  
  
But suddenly she saw someone appear before her.  
  
-LEAVE HER ALONE!!!- The red haired girl replied.  
  
-Insolent fool... don't you dare to stand between a Nazgul and his prey...  
  
-I won't let you hurt Hermione!!!  
  
The Nazgul drew his sword  
  
-Stand aside... or I'll take you to the farthest regions where you'll learn a new definition of pain and suffering... in flesh and soul....  
  
Trembling Ginny replied  
  
-I will gladly give my life if it saves hers... EXPELLIARMUS!!!  
  
The surprise attack made the Nazgul break his concentration and Hermione reacted.  
  
-GINNY GET OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
-HERMIONE!!!  
  
And at that moment the unthinkable happened, as Ginny turned to see Hermione the Nazgul grabbed her by the throat and the girl screamed in pain as she felt the sword cutting her insides.  
  
-NOOOO!!!!! –Hermione screamed  
  
The Nazgul released her and the girl fell limp to the floor.  
  
-The ring. –The Nazgul said.  
  
Once again Hermione felt unable to think or move, she only saw what happened seconds after...  
  
-a... avada... ke... ke... da... vra...  
  
A burst of green light shot from Ginny's wand hit the Nazgul right in the back, the creature shivered and screamed in agony before turning to dust along with the creature he was mounting, free from his power Hermione ran to Ginny.  
  
-Ginny!!!  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-Tell me how to appearate please... I'll take you to madam Pomfrey's and  
  
-no... just... tell mom... to... to... forgive me...  
  
-Don't talk like that... you'll be fine... -Hermione said crying  
  
-...tell her please... to forgive me... for using... a forbidden... curse...  
  
-Please Ginny...  
  
Weakly Ginny raised her hand to clean Hermione's tears  
  
-you were... my best... friend...  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and started to cry loudly as Ginny held her hand and closed her eyes as if she was trying to sleep on her lap only that his time he closed her eyes for the last time, Legolas arrived moments later.  
  
-Hermione... oh no...  
  
-It was my fault...  
  
-No, of course not  
  
-How can you say that? Everything that has happened since the day I found the ring is my fault and...  
  
-G... Ginny... -Ron said as he slowly walked to where the body of his sister was.  
  
-Ron I'm sorry...  
  
Harry, who arrived along with Ron helped Hermione up as the youngest of the Weasley brothers hugged his sister's body and cried silently. Harry hugged Hermione while Fred and George arrived.  
  
-Oh no... she... she's not... right? –asked George  
  
Harry just hugged a crying Hermione harder. Fred and George kneeled beside their brother as Gandalf arrived and Legolas got to him.  
  
-What happened? – Asked the wizard.  
  
-I think the girl tried to battle the Nazgul and...  
  
Ron turned towards Gandalf with tearful eyes.  
  
-You... you can bring her back right? You're as powerful as Dumbledore... please...  
  
-I'm afraid... there are things that even the most powerful wizards can change... all we can do now is honor her sacrifice... - Gandalf replied  
  
Ron hugged his sister's body and to everyone's astonishment he vanished while Gandalf whispered something and waved his staff.  
  
-What happened to them? –Asked George  
  
-I sent your brother along with your sister to Howgartz, my brother will know what to do, you're free to join them.  
  
Fred and George glared at each other.  
  
-No. Ginny gave her life to help Hermione, we're going to go with you guys –Fred replied while cleaning the tears from his eyes  
  
-I agree. –George added.  
  
Hermione released herself from Harry.  
  
-NO!!! –She yelled.  
  
-Hermione what's wrong? –Harry asked  
  
The girl cleaned the tears of her eyes.  
  
-I want all of you back in Hogwarts, I can't tell Legolas or Gandalf what to do but I don't want any of you to be in danger anymore.  
  
-Well we're not going anywhere. Someone will answer us for Ginny's life. –George replied.  
  
Hermione stood in front of them.  
  
-NO!!! DON'T YOU GET IT!?!? YOU CAN GET HURT!!  
  
-Well we don't care –Answered Fred.  
  
Hermione slapped him as hard as she could  
  
-I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYBODY ELSE!!!! Please...  
  
Harry held her hands.  
  
-We're not leaving you Hermione... we're your friends  
  
Hermione hugged him again  
  
-I lost my best friend... please... try to understand me...  
  
-We must go on... time runs short –Gandalf said  
  
-Unfortunately... your time is up... -a voice said as several hooded figures began to surround the group.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Part 7 Pain and danger

Hi, well it's time to continue this store, I hope you like it so far and sorry for taking so long  
  
A group of hooded figures surrounded them.  
  
-ACCIO WANDS!!! –yelled a voice Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy's  
  
Before they could even think their wands flew from their robes to Malfoy's hands. Gandalf tried to raise his cane when  
  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!! –Yelled Draco  
  
Gandalf was frozen right where he was while two death eaters took hold of Legolas.  
  
-Now, the ring. – Lucius demanded.  
  
-We don't have anything – Harry replied  
  
-No? –A woman's voice was heard and Harry knew it was Bellatrix Lestrange  
  
-OWWW!!! –Hermione screamed as Bellatrix threw her to the ground  
  
-Perhaps you need a little mind refresh CRUCIO!!!!  
  
Hermione screamed as she felt the intense pain of the curse in all her body, she gasped for air when it ended, Malfoy smiled under his hood.  
  
-Now you remember? – Bellatrix asked  
  
-LEAVE HER ALONE!!! –screamed Harry  
  
-no... I... don't have it... -Hermione replied as sweat and tears mixed in her face  
  
-Ok then... CRUCIO!!!  
  
Harry closed his eyes as Hermione started to scream again while Bellatrix laughed.  
  
-That's enough Lestrange – Malfoy said  
  
The woman restrained herself and Hermione only laid trembling on the ground.  
  
-Pick the mudblood up. – Malfoy ordered.  
  
Two of the death eaters picked Hermione up and Harry saw a thin line of blood coming out of her mouth, Malfoy slapped her.  
  
-Where is it?  
  
Hermione just glared at him, she felt every bone and every muscle on her body still hurting, yet, her defiance was all Lucius got out from her, the man smiled.  
  
-You're stubborn as you're stupid, I'll let you in on a little secret, the crucio curse is as strong as the person who uses it, perhaps... I should teach you.... CRU  
  
-LEAVE HER ALONE!! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE IT IS!!! –George yelled  
  
Lucius turned around.  
  
-George...  
  
-BE QUIET!! –Bellatrix yelled as she pressed the tip of her wand at the throat of Hermione  
  
Lucius walked towards George and Fred who were held by two death eaters each.  
  
-Well?  
  
-On Fred's robe, right pocket  
  
Hermione glared at them.  
  
-Take it out -Malfoy ordered.  
  
Doing as told Fred got out a black box  
  
-Inside. – He said  
  
Lucius took the box from the boy's hand, as he opened it an explosion made him fall to the ground, Fred and George recovered their wands while Harry ordered his back.  
  
-REPARO!!! –Yelled Harry releasing Gandalf  
  
-YOU WILL NOT DARE TO STRIKE ME AGAIN!!!! – The wizard yelled as a cloud covered the place.  
  
When the cloud vanish there was no trace of the Death Eaters or Draco, Harry was holding Hermione.  
  
-You OK? –He asked  
  
-Hurts... my whole body hurts...  
  
-Mr. Gandalf... we have to find a place to stay, Hermione needs rest – Harry said  
  
Legolas spoke.  
  
-I saw a cave near.  
  
A couple of hours later Harry was tending to Hermione in the cave while Fred and George showed Gandalf and Legolas some of their tricks.  
  
-Why did you do it? –Harry asked while giving her some food  
  
-You still don't get it right? That ring... is the most powerful item in this world... it's not a matter of who's hands it falls in... it'll consume it's soul and in the end... we're all going to be doomed...  
  
-But you... you're a chosen one... you can stop it... you  
  
- ...were at the wrong place at the wrong time... Harry... I found it... and since them it turned my life into a living hell... I have to destroy it before it destroys me... believe me... its not easy... when Bellatrix was hurting me... I... I just wished she killed me... not because of the pain... just to end it all...  
  
-Look, you're not going to die... we're going to help you end this...  
  
-Harry... Ginny died this morning for this... we were lucky to get away from the Death Eathers... can you promise me something?  
  
Harry nodded  
  
-Promise me that... no matter what happens to me... you will make sure that Fred and George go back to Hogwarts.  
  
-What? We're going to go back together... you don't have to worry about it  
  
-Please Harry...  
  
-I... sure...  
  
At that moment George approached them  
  
-Gandalf said you better sleep, we're leaving at dawn.  
  
Harry made sure that Hermione was comfortable and sleeping, after which he went to Gandalf who was sitting by the fire smoking his pipe.  
  
-Sir...  
  
-Yes?  
  
-When we get to the place where Hermione has to seal the ring... what exactly does she have to do?  
  
-I'm afraid I can't answer that... that's something only she will know when the time comes.  
  
-But... that doesn't mean she...  
  
-She'll do what she thinks it's best for everyone..  
  
Meanwhile inside of the cave a figure walks in the darkness  
  
-I'll strangle her... and then... I'll get the precious back...  
  
Silently a pair of hands approached the sleeping girl  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
